Episode 028
Bea warns Lynn not to mess up the work experience scheme for other women. Doreen knows she won't get much of a chance as she still awaits trial for escaping with Franky, but she and Lizzie plan to steal a work release form for Lizzie from Erica's office and Doreen will forge the signature. Anne ("Rosemary") Yates arrives at Wentworth as a prisoner and tries to embarass Vera by chummily talking about parties they both went to. Erica tells Meg that details of Anne's charges must not leak out, especially to Bea. who still hasn't forgotten what happened to Sally. Doreen and Lizzie lose no time in letting Bea know about the new arrival: Bea goes to "welcome" Anne with news of Marilyn and Franky, and hints about Erica's niece and her drug dealing. Anne claims to be inside for receiving stolen goods. Lynn returns to work at the nursery and thanks Syd for giving her a second chance. Bea agrees to help Lizzie in her hairbrained scheme to get work release, if she'll take a look at Anne's file while she's in Erica's office. Vera gives Lizzie cleaning duties and sends Doreen with her, inadvertently giving them a pretext to be outside the Governor's office. Lyn has to lie to Mrs Grant during an extended gossping session when she wants to know about Lynn's family and where she is living. At dinner, Bea provokes Anne into attacking her by tipping her meal into her lap just as Vera turns up to see the incident. Anne complains to Vera that she isn't protecting her, and threatens her with a letter she has left with her solictor which will implicate George sufficiently to put him in prison. Susan sees Dr Weissman, convinces him she's rational and refuses psychiatric help. Jean tries to point out Susan can be violent, but Dr Weissman replies that Jean herself shows signs of paranoia, and she wouldn't like to be forcibly treated, would she? Anne is now to get all meals in her own cell so she is in contact with the womena as little as possible. Bea hears Anne has been assigned to the garden and asks her to keep an eye on the gate and let her know Erica's movements. When Erica next leaves the prison, Anne asks to make an appointment to see Erica to find out how long she will be away. Lizzie and Doreen are given the all-clear for two hours. Lizzie picks the lock of Erica's filing cabinet. Meg nearly catches them in the Governor's office. Susan is given a fine and a good behaviour bond. Mrs Grant takes offence when Lynn won't visit her at home. Lizzie takes the forged note to Jean, who spots several spelling mistakes. To explain her apparent rudeness, Lynn is forced to tell Mrs Grant she is in prison. Mrs Grant says she won't work with a criminal, so Syd tells he she can always leave if she doesn't like it. After telling Lizzie off for breaking into her office, Erica notices her filing cabinet is open and that Anne's file is missing. Bea gives Anne her file back and tells her to get rid of it, suggesting she buries it in the garden. Previous Episode Episode 027 Next Episode Episode 029 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season